Lily and James: The Musical
by Monkey
Summary: chapter 7 up. i'm just gonna finish putting this up. don't care if you read or not. it's a l/j romance with a new concept. here ya go sissylaw
1. Karma

A/n- this is the begging of my musical 

A/n- this is the beginning of my musical. And no it's not original songs. These are songs that are on CDs at the end of the musical I will list all the songs and who sings them on what CD. Just so you know this is finished and I will post the next part when I get enough responses telling me that you want to see more. By the way these first two parts are break ups and they really don't get together until the fourth part but I've filled in the rest with plenty of performances, anger, sadness, and humor. Enjoy

Disclaimer- all that's mine is the plot and the idea. Everything else belongs to someone with more money than me. 

KARMA

Thomas gently took Lily's hand and led her outside into a nice breeze. He walked her over to a tall oak, and they sat down under it. Thomas put an arm around Lilt's shoulder, and she scooted closer to him.

When Lily looked up at him, he had uncertainy written all over his face. Concern flashed in her eyes as she asked him, "Thomas what's wrong?"

Thomas didn't say anything for awhile, but then he took in a big, shaky breath and looked down at Lily. 

"Lily, well, I, um, I don't think we should, um, see each other anymore," he said, spitting out the end.

Anger flashed in Lily's emerald eyes, and she looked away. She then pushed herself up and took a couple steps away, then turned around, wearing a vengeful smile and she parted her lips to say something.

__

"Out of nowhere you just want to be free. Cut me loose, forget all about me. Well baby tell me have you ever heard about this little five letter word?"

Thomas let out a couple protecting squeaks, but Lily's voice dominated over his nonsense.

_"What comes around goes around. I'm telling you baby, it's called karma. What goes up comes down, hits the ground. You're gonna find out all about, all about, k, k, k, k, k, karma,"_ she said threateningly.

Thomas stood up and walked over to her, trying to find some reason.

"But it wouldn't work out anyway, but if you still want," he sputtered. Lily gave him a cold stare, then softened.

__

"Go on, go on, go have your day in the sun. Have a blast honey, have you some fun. But don't forget about that golden rule: What you do to others is gonna get done to you," she said, sneering.

At this point, Thomas has no clue what to day, and stood silently with his arms hanging at his side.

_"What comes around go around. I'm telling you baby, it's called karma."_  
Lily took one step closer to him, leaving around six inches between them.

__

"What goes up comes down, hits the ground," and she pushed him roughly to the ground._ "You're gonna find out all about, all about k, k, k, k, k, karma."_

Lily leaned over Thomas and whispered.

__

"Life is like a kaleidoscope, changing colors everyday. But there is one thing that I know. You can't mess around with your fate."

Lily straightened up and walked away, towards the front doors of the castle. Thomas stood up and brushed himself off, then chased after Lily. When he reached her, he leaned over her shoulder and concernedly whispered, "Lily."

She whipped around and yelled in his face.

__

"What comes around goes around. I'm telling you baby, it's called karma. What goes up comes down, hits the ground. You're gonna find out all about, all about, k, k, k, k, k, karma."

And then she turned and made a break for the castle and the comfort of her dorm yelling, "I really don't care!" which confused Thomas.

She really didn't care though. That night she set her eyes on another seventh year, and never shed a tear.

A/n- now wasn't that good. Come on say it was. In his face right? Hehe well I hope you liked it and just so I mention this. The lyrics were in Italics if you didn't figure that out, and no she's not stumbling over the word karma there in the k, k, k, k, k, thing. That's actually part of the song. Well adios, I'll talk to you later.


	2. Girlfriend

a/n- omg it's my second chapter!!!!!!! Wow...well see there's this thing about my second chapter, ever since I got this musical idea, I couldn't find a song for the second chapter, and now it's written, this calls for a celebration. *gets out party hats* no I'm jk. Wow, my writing has changed a lot, which you'll see when I get around to putting WMHB up...and that'll be after sometimes....ok now onto the musical, this chapter I am so proud of, so I hope you like is...here goes (btw, lyrics are in italics)

Disclaimer- you know what, it's not mine. Not the song, not the characters...well Thomas is, but I don't want him, you can have him...lol...yea that's it, all that's mine is the plot...and I'm so proud of it...GO ME!!!!!!!

Girlfriend

James stared out the window of the boy's dorm and sighed. It was another lonely day, one of many. He had recently broken up with girlfriend number sixteen of the new school year, but that wasn't what bugged him. What really got to him was whom he wanted to ask out. Lily Evans, beautiful, smart, and taken. 

She was a friend, so he knew a lot about her. She was funny, gorgeous, brilliant, all smiles, nicest person you had ever met, and dating the worst guy for her. James could tell he didn't respect her for her, that he was just in it for her looks, and James hated it. Thomas was the typical male at Hogwarts, but James was different. At least about Lily he was. 

James had been talking to Lily when Thomas came by and told her that they had to talk about something important. Lily had left with him, and James had gone up to his dorm to watch them, hoping and not hoping that Thomas was going to do what he thought he would.

Now James sat in his dorm watching them as they walked towards an oak and sat down, and James sang to himself, looking at Lily's distant figure.

_"I don't know why you care. He doesn't even know you're there. Cause he don't love your eyes, and he don't love your smile. Girl you know that ain't fair."_

As Thomas gently touched Lily, James drew his eyes away. He just wished that he were down there right now. The one holding Lily. His eyes caught sight of a picture on his dresser and he smiled. He remembered that day all too vividly.

_"In the middle of the night, is he gonna be by your side? Or will he run and hide? You don't know, cause things ain't clear. And baby when you cry, is he gonna stand by your side? Does the man even know you're alive? I got an idea."_

The picture was of him, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily, who was perched on James' back. That day was their first Hogsmeade trip, and Lily had clung to James most of the day. That was the day James had started to like Lily, and that was third year, and he still liked her in his seventh year. James sighed, and glanced out the window again.

_"Why don't you be my girlfriend? I'll treat you good. I know you hear your friends when they say you should. Cause if you were my girlfriend, I'd be your shining star. The one to show you were you are, girl you should be my girlfriend."_

James watched as Lily turned red with anger, and stood up and started yelling at Thomas. Right then James felt terrible for her, but happy for himself. He was going to ask her, once she had recovered, but soon.

_"Does he know what you feel? Are you sure that it's real? Does he ease your mind, or does he break your stride? Did you know that love could be a shield?"_

Lily continued to take it out on Thomas, and James was proud of her. She was never one to let people walk all over her, which James admired. She also loved to help with their pranks, so she was always fun to hang around with. James just wished there were more between them.

_"In the middle of the night, is he gonna be by your side? Or will he run and hide? You don't know, cause things ain't clear. And baby when you cry, is he gonna stand by your side? Does the man even know you're alive? I got an idea."_

James gasped as he saw Lily push Thomas. 'She must be really angry,' he thought. He wondered what she would be like later, if she's be like most girls and cry herself to sleep, or be strong and ignore the pain, if there was any. Well whatever the case was, he was going to be there for her.

_"Why don't you be my girlfriend? I'll treat you good. I know you hear your friends when they say you should. Cause if you were my girlfriend, I'd be your shining star. The one to show you were you are, girl you should be my girlfriend."_

James saw Lily storm away from Thomas, and he smiled. She was such a strong person. He realised that he wanted more than ever to be the one whispering in her ear.

_"Ever since I saw your face, nothing in my life has ever been the same. I walk around just saying your name. Without you my world would end. I searched around this whole damn place and everything says you were meant to be my girlfriend."_

Lily came up towards the castle and James stood up and got ready to go downstairs to greet her. As he watched her disappear from sight, he whispered to himself, an image of her vividly in his mind. 

_"Why don't you be my girlfriend? I'll treat you good. I know you hear your friends when they say you should. Cause if you were my girlfriend, I'd be your shining star. The one to show you were you are, girl you should be my girlfriend."_

He left the room, and as he got to the bottom of the stairs, he saw Lily run up to the girls' dorms. Not thinking twice, James followed her.

_"Girl you should be my girlfriend."_

James knocked on the door and entered at an angry grunt. He saw Lily sitting on the bed fuming, and walked over to her, sitting down. He wrapped her in a friendly hug, feeling her angry tension, and resolved that he would ask her out sometime soon. He couldn't wait.

A/n- so how'd you like it. Please say you did, you don't know how long it took me to even get a decent idea for this chapter. I'd like to say a few other things, so brace yourself. First of all, who liked the movie? I DID! Sean Biggerstaff is so beyond hot, and so beyond MINE!!!!!!! I'm gonna see it again on Sunday, for the fourth time. And also, since I haven't posted since September, I'd like to give my thanks to all those heroes in New York, and send out my grievance to those lost and who lost. GOD BLESS AMERICA! Thank you for your time, and PLEASE REVIEW! I like to know what people thought, cause if people don't like this, I will stop posting. Thanks again, now I know you have a little job to do, so I'll let you get to it! *hint hint, wink wink!* ~~Megs


	3. Shamey Shamey Shame

A/n- I love this song, and I am typing this up at 12 at night. I'm being random. Help me! Well this is the third chapter (I'm being obvious too!!!!!!!!) and it's quite interesting. I know you'll love it. This is the last chapter before we start actually seeing a plot coming in! hahahaha…….. That's my style, three chapters written before a real plot emerges. Hahaha. I'm INsane, (lol mandy.) HEY JON!!!!!!!!!!! Sry I'm tired I need help! I;m not responisble for any typos in this. It's late and I have a spelling problem already. Onto the disclaimer……hehehe

Disclaimer- if you don't like it, it's not mine, blame Hasaki! The characters aren't mine, but their sudden spasms of wanting to sing are! I like it too. The song's not mine either, and I feel very sorry for the artist since I'm using it. I'm probably disgracing his songs in this. *feels bad for a moment* oh well. And please don't judge my writing by my author's notes. I'm not that much of and INsane writer….I swear (by the moon and the stars in the sky…I'll be there ~John Michael Montgomery) *needs help* ok, I'm gonna just let you read this already………*changes font sudddenly* and by the way, normal lyrics are italic, and background vocals are bold…….NOW READ!!!!!!!!!

Shamey _Shamey _**Shame**

The portrait door banged open, and a loud laugh erupted across the common room.

'What's so funny James?' Sirius asked the approaching figure.

'Another. Detention,' James choked out between spurts of laughter.

Sirius joined in his laughter, while Remus' jaw dropped in shock, 'That's your fiftieth one since the beginning of school!'

'Yeah,' Sirius agreed, 'And you got it without me!' he said seriously, and then resumed his laughter.

'That's interesting James,' Lily said, looking up from her homework, sitting not too far away.

'What is?' he asked, his laughter dying.

'That you can be so bad, but find it so entertaining,' she said back and started laughing too.

'Oh you know me,' he said, walking over to her laughing, 'Bad to the bone.'

'Shame on you,' she said with a giggle.

James' eyes lit up, and he removed him wand from his robes, and muttered something, and an up-beat tempo filled the room.

He turned to face the majority of the common room, wearing the classic James grin.

_'I sleep with one eye open, one foot on the floor. And when I see that the coast is clear, I slip right out the door.'_

He sang this while miming the words, and slipped across the room, heads turning at the sound of his voice.

_'Some folks think I'm trouble, bad with a capital "B". Well if I bust your bubble, shamey, shamey, shame on me.'_

As a small instrumental kicked in, he continued to parade around the room, making himself the center of attention. Not that he wasn't in the first place.

_'I keep one hand in my pocket, the other in the cookie jar.'_

Questioning looks were thrown at him after we said that, and he quickly mouthed, "its just part of the song."

_'I'm one step ahead, give me an inch. I'll take the whole nine yards.'_

James started walking back towards where his three friends stood together, shaking with laughter.

_'Some folks think I'm trouble.'_

**'Trouble!'** Sirius, Remus, and Peter followed, shouting out the word, fitting perfectly in time with the music, as if rehearsed.

_'Bad with a capital "B". Well if I bust your bubble.'_

**'He's trouble!'**

_'Shamey, shamey, shame on me.'_

James now started over towards Lily, where she sat, homework forgotten, staring in shock and amusement.

_'Well I'm as innocent as I can be. A little bent on trickery.'_

'A little?' she asked, giving him a smile and a laugh.

_'A little hide and seek,'_ he sang while standing behind her leaning over one shoulder as she leaned the other way to look at his face, secretly enjoying it, and then him leaning over the other shoulder, making her move her head to the other side, following the movements of his face.

_'A little tongue and cheek. Oh yea.'_

He held out the last part, wandering away from Lily, and ended the note by breaking it off by breathing it out, making Lily almost fall out of her chair in adoration, glad that he had his back turned, many other girls couldn't resist and actually fell. James continued with a chuckle.

_'Some folks think I'm trouble.'_

**'Trouble!'**

__

'Bad with a capital "B".'

He was now standing right where he wanted to, in the middle of it all, with every head in the room, turning towards him.

__

'Well if I bust your bubble.'

**'He's trouble!'**

__

'Shamey, shamey, shame on me.'

He beamed at everyone, laughing in his head and started walking back over towards where he had started this whole thing.

__

'Shamey, shamey, shame on me. Shamey, shamey, shame. Shamey, shamey, shame. Shamey, shamey, shame on…'

He held the word out for as long as he possibly good, holding the tension in the room, although everyone knew what the last word would be, they just wanted to hear it, some just to hear his voice.

__

'Me,' he sang, and some people just for the fun of it joined him singing his name instead, making his grin, if possible, even wider.

He stopped singing, and cut the music with his wand, and flopped down into an armchair.

__

**'Trouble!' **the three boys yelled out of the blue right in front of him, breaking the queer silence that had somehow settled over the room, causing heads to turn back their way.

'Well that was quite interesting,' Lily said, breaking the following and even more awkward silence.

'Aren't I though,' James said, and everyone broke into the expected laughter. 

Later as the common room was clearing out, people came up and clapped him on the back, complimenting him on his voice, courage, or just in appreciation for making them laugh.

James, though, didn't spend the hours in between laughing. He spent it wondering what Lily thought of him, trying to understand what her actions that night had meant. She coincidentally was doing the same thing, not letting her thoughts show on the outside.

They both headed up to bed at the same time, grinning on the inside, and they paused at the bottom of the separate stairs, exchanging a goodnight look, both looks containing the longing for each other, but hidden well with the sparkle of a laugh in them. As they turned away from each other and headed up to the dorms, they both were identical in the happy expressions they wore on their faces. 

A/n- *dies of shock* that was a little different than how I originally wrote it. And it gives more insight. Oooooo I love it. This is a keeper. Lol, yea like I'm rewriting this again. PLEASE I'M BEGGING U! REVIEEEEEEEEW and I'm trying to write in the British writings here, so if you're British, and you noticed that I did something wrong, please inform me at chicaloco14@aol.com thanks I'd appreciate all the help I can get there. Well my fingers are tired, so I'm gonna stop typing, but you can start typing now, BY REVIEWING! ~~Megs


	4. A Night To Remember

A/n- dude. Plot, coming head on. Watch out! Party time. Lol, no jk, actually this is quite the chapter, the song really has nothing to do with what goes on in it, except for maybe a few words…but I like it so poo on you if you don't. sry, honestly, I'm going nucking futs right now, so deal ok? Here you go story time

Disclaimer- the only thing that's mine is Kiana and Silvanna…well technically Silvanna belongs to Rachel (HIIIIII!I!!!!!!!!!!!!) but let's ignore the little details shall we? Yes we shall, all other pleoples belong to JKR the wonderful. (I think if I suck up enough, maybe the next book'll come out!) now enjoy!

__

A Night To Remember

Contrary to the week before, this night, the Gryffindor Common Room was almost completely silent, many people just sitting and staring at each other, their homework, or sometimes nothing. 

Lily was sitting with the Marauder's tonight, which was a week's worth of migration towards them success. Her two friends – Kiana and Silvanna – joined her, just because they were her friends.

"This is boring," James said just above a whisper, making the loudest person in the room.

"I know," Sirius said back with a yawn.

"What we need is a good story," Peter said, receiving funny looks from the lot. Then Lily's eyes mimicked the look James had donned the week before.

"I got one!"

"One what?" Kiana asked.

"A story!"

The six people around her groaned.

"I was just kidding," Peter said.

"I know, but I got a good one."

"Fine, let's hear it," Remus demanded.

"Wait a second," Silvanna interrupted, determine in her voice. She stood up and yelled, "Everyone in for a story, come gather round," intending to embarrass her friend.

Many people just rolled their eyes, until they realised that she was serious, and a few stood up and came over.

"Ok Lily, go on," James pushed and Lily took a big breath and started in a soft musical voice.

__

"He promised a night to remember, oh and she knows it will be. A happy little celebration for their seventh anniversary."

The creepy tone in her voice caused more people to get interesting and move over towards them.

__

"Her new dress is cut a bit lower, her lips a brighter shade of red. She spent all say setting those blonde curls, tonight she's gonna knock him dead."

A few boys lowly whistled at her description, but Lilt just rolled her eyes, emitting a small laugh and continuing.

__

"She's gonna show him how the, the fire's burning now, her heart beats faster as she thinks back on that day when-"

More boys joined the response crew this time, in groaning at the idea that this was going to turn into a romantic song, but Lily gave them a grin, shaking her head.

__

"He vowed they'd stay together to have and hold her in his heart. She promised him forever, until death do us part. Sealed with a tender kiss, she can't help but reminisce and smile. No doubt this will be a night to remember."

Her friends, having already recognised the song, joined Lily in the transition between verses, filling the silence with creepy harmonizing, making people on edge, wondering what was happening next.

****

"Ooo. Ooo. Ooo. Ooo. Ooo. Ooo. Ooo."

__

"Oh to remember."

****

"Ooo. Ooo. Ooo. Ooo. Ooo. Ooo. Ooo."

__

"They drive to the top of the canyon and pull right up to edge. They have dinner up above those city lights, with a bloodless moon overhead."

The entrance of the word 'blood' caught everyone's interest, adding onto the interest found in her tone. Now Lily was the spectacle of the Gryffindor Common Room, and she continued the song, sneaking off of her chair.

__

"There's a distance in her emerald eyes, her voice is a little cold. As he takes another sip from his champagne glass, he wonders: 'Could she know?'"

"I knew it!" Peter yelled, and people turned to stare at him for getting so into it, then returned their attention back to Lily who was now on her feet.

__

"Hidden inside her coat are letters his lover wrote."

She flicked her wand, making a shower of letters fall from nowhere, and people let out gaps.

"Oh, special effects," James commented despite his amazement.

__

"Her heart beats faster as she asks him to remember"

Lily started to walk carefully away from where she was standing, somehow seeming invisible as she tried to loose herself in the crowd. As she continued, her friends joined her again.

__

"When he vowed they'd stay together, to have and hold her in his heart. She promised him forever, until death do us part. Sealed with a final kiss, she can't help but reminisce and smile. No doubt this will be a night to remember."

Lily plopped down in a chair, somehow unnoticed as Kiana and Silvanna took the center stage.

****

"She whispers in his ear, and tells him that she knows. She throws the car in gear, plunging to the earth below."

Lily stood up on her chair, now being above the crowd and noticed because of her height and hair. She let a evil-type smile play on her lips, her friends softly helping.

__

"She whispers in his ear, and tells him that she knows. She throws the car in gear. It blossoms like a fiery rose."

Lily leaped from the chair, walking around in the crowd the, progressing towards the middle.

__

"He vowed they'd stay together, to have and hold her in his heart. She promised him forever, until death do us part. Sealed with a fateful kiss, love takes a fatal twist. No doubt this'll always be a night to remember."

They faded off into slight whispers, and the crowd started to break away, Lily still singing for her own enjoyment as she walked towards the dorms, red faced.

****

"Ooo. Ooo. Ooo. Ooo. Ooo. Ooo. Ooo."

__

"Oh to remember"

****

"Ooo. Ooo. Ooo. Ooo. Ooo. Ooo. Ooo."

__

"A night, a night, a night, to remember—"

She ended the song prematurely as someone took her arm. She spun on her heels to face James, and her heart skipped a beat, her voice cracking.

"I liked that one," he said while taking her other wrist and pulling her towards an area where no one would see them.

"What is this about James?" she asked warily, trying to keep her heart from beating out of her chest. 

"And your right," was his response.

"Right? About what?" she asked, beyond confusion.

"This will be a night to remember," and he put his arms around he waist, pulling her towards him. He lowered his head and placed his lips on hers, kissing her gently at first, and then letting all the feelings that he had built up for her come out, trying to express his longing for her in that one kiss.

She kissed him back, just as longingly and reluctantly pulled away only when she needed air.

He gently reached out and touched her chin, tilting it up towards his face, "Lily will you go out with me?" he asked hopefully.

Lily gasped loudly, whether from lack of air or shock, and smiled as if all her dreams had come true in those seven words.

"Yes," she said after only a slight hesitation.

James returned her look, and sealed her lips with his again. 

…Weeks later, they were so helplessly in lover, that even James was nervous about her…

A/n- I hope that that last line gives you insight to the next chapter. Which is the best chapter in my opinion! Did you like this one…? I love this song, and I liked how you (kinda) don't know what's coming…what do you think….you know how you can tell me…yea that review box…c'mon it only takes two seconds….and I'm starting to think that you guys don't like it. How bout this, you review, and I'll thank you personally at the end of the series…or in an extra chapter or something….PLEASE I'M DESPERATE *gets down and begs!!!* please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! ~Megs


	5. Everthing You Want

A/n- ok this is the last part of this story I post before I demand reviews. And, I'm only posting this because it's my FAVOURITE chapter. It's the one which gave inspiration for the whole damn story. So why aren't you reviewing? Is it crappy??! Review and tell me!!!!!!!! I hate seeing other people get so many reviews and mine not get any when I know I should get more than TWO when I UPDATE DAMMIT! Sorry about my language I'm just so PISSED! So review. And until there are more reviews there will be no more of this story. If I don't get any reviews on my other stories either, I'll delete my account. Not that anyone cares. Just please I beg of you, I know this ain't bad, just review. 

Disclaimer- all that's mine is the plot, which I absolutely love. The characters and song aren't so there. __

"James, wake up," Sirius whispered, leaning over James' bed. 

"Sirius, what are you doing?" James asked groggily.

"Getting you up to go ask Lily to Hogsmeade," Sirius replied cheerfully.

"At seven in the morning?"

"Hey, you've got to get up sometime," Sirius replied throwing James his robes.

"Ok, ok, I'll go," he replied.

"What's all the noise over there?" Remus complained from his bed.

"Sirius," replied James.

"Enough said," Remus replied and rolled back over and went to sleep.

~~~

Five minutes late, they stood outside Lily's dorm. The door was open, and the two Marauders were looking in, Sirius giving James a pep talk. 

"James, all she's doing is homework, all you have to do is go in there and ask her out. You've done it thousands of times with other girls. Now go."

"But this is different Sirius. She's different."

Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes and disappointedly whispered, "James, James, James," the continued to whisper and he began to sing.

__

"Can't you hear your heartbeat? It's talking to your brain. A little voice inside you keeps calling out her name. You can only lose if you start to hesitate."

At this, James turned and bolted down the stairs and Sirius yelled after him.

__

"So why ignore am open door showing you the way?"

Sirius followed James down the stairs, out of the common room, and to the Great Hall, singing the entire way, a couple of other people joining in.

__

"A heart can't shake it when it feels that rush. A heart can't fake it when it needs that touch. A magic potion, locomotion, you can't ever stop. Yeah a heart can't take it when she's everything you want."

They reached the Great Hall and James quickly entered, letting the doors slam in Sirius' face. Unaffected, Sirius parted the doors and went inside. He slid into the seat next to James like a snake and continued to sing in a hushed tone,

__

"You can't stop your feet from walking to her door. Every time you leave her, you keep on wanting more. You think you're in control, but who're you trying to kid?"

Now Sirius deliberately raised his voice in a taunting tone, letting it ring across the Hall.

__

"When you're on your knees begging 'Please, give me one more kiss!'"

At this, the entire Hall burst out in laughter and everyone joined Sirius._  
"A heart can't shake it when it feels that rush. A heart can't fake it when it needs that touch."_

James stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall while Sirius partied with the person sitting next to him._  
"A magic potion, locomotion, you can't ever stop."_

Sirius now stood up, looking like he was on a mission, rolled his eyes at James' retreating figure and then followed him out the doors till singing.

__

"Yeah a heart can't take it when she's everything you want."

James sped-walked down the hall, furious that for some reason he could still hear Sirius taunting him.

__

"She's everything, she's everything, she's everything, you need. She's everything, she's everything, she's all you ever dreamed."

For some reason James didn't believe it was coming from the Great Hall, and he spun around facing a smirking Sirius.

__

"Can't play it cool, acting like a fool when you're trying to deny. You'd do anything, yeah everything to be by her side."

James was about to blow up at Sirius when he saw a flash of red at the end of the hall.

__

"Cause a heart can't shake it when it feels that rush. A heart can't fake it when it needs that touch."

Sirius saw the weird look in James' eyes, and turned around still singing, and saw Lily. They he turned back to his friend, knowingly smiling.

__

"A magic potion, locomotion, you can't ever stop. "

Sirius nodded in Lily's direction and winked as if to say: "Go get her." Then he whispered as James was passing.

__

"Yeah a heart can't take it when she's everything you want."

And as James caught up to Lily, Sirius yelled after him for a final kick.

__

"Yeah a heart can't take it when she's everything you want."

James took Lily's hand and did what Sirius wanted him to, grinning stupidly.

"Lily, so you want to go on the next Hogsmeade trip with me?"

Lily flashed him a brilliant smile and gently kissed him and said, "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

James just shook him head and said, "I don't know," and kissed her back.

Lily laughed, and they walked away, hand in hand. 

A/n- did you like it. Huh? Huh? I hope so. The next part will be out whenever I receive enough reviews telling me to, k? so I guess what I'm trying to say is…well…REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Or I'll delete all of this. How bout this, enough reviews…new chapter and I'll review anyone's story that gives me a signed review, and I might put in personal thanks to those who DO review. Look my life is crap right now, so please just review so I don't go jump out a window or something. I live for writing and I love to hear responses and when no one reviews, it's not worth living for. So please review. It doesn't take too long. 


	6. You Don't, You Won't

A/n- after a delay that I'm sure no one besides my sissylaw noticed I've decided to put out the rest of this story. I still don't think the number of reviews I get is adequate but who am I to complain? I'm just gonna sound like a spoiled brat. So you can review if you want to but it really doesn't matter cuz I know this isn't the best story or anything and my writing has really matured since reading all the mature fanfics I read last summer so do what you want I'm just kinda posting for the sake of having it all up. Enjoy  
  
Disclaimer- the characters aren't mine…except for one in an earlier chapter but I really don't need them (and the names Kiana and Silvanna belong to me and Rachel we have claims) and neither is this song although I don't really like the artist…just the lyrics. I'm also disclaiming the lack of originality my writing has. Here goes nothing…  
  
1 You Don't, You Won't  
  
The Hogsmeade trip had arrived and James and Lily were having a wonderful time in each others company, not really shopping, but more just staring at each other. Not really drinking their butterbeers, but holding hands and continuing to stare. As the two head over to the Shrieking Shack, a wave of a remembered forgotten something crossed Lily's face.  
  
"James," she said hurriedly, "I…uh…promised to meet up with Ki and but 'Vanna a birthday gift. I have to go," she said hoping that he wouldn't be mad.  
  
"That's ok," he said leaning down and quickly brushing his lips over hers, "I was going to meet up with Sirius, Remus, and Peter anyway. You probably wouldn't have much fun."  
  
"You're probably right, I don't think I could spend much time with you 'brothers' without going insane myself," she stood on her toes and meet him in a longer kiss, and a brief hug. She then pulled away and gave him a caring smile and turned and walked away, hopefully not too late to catch her butterbeer with Frank.  
  
***realising pause…boy this sucks…***  
  
James, after spending half and hour with his friends had been aching to see Lily again, so he left to find her, with the three other boys whispering about his being whipped behind him.  
  
Figuring that they would have bought their friend something nice, he headed to the wizard antique shop.  
  
He walked around in there for awhile, but he couldn't find them and felt quite out of place, so he stepped back outside.  
  
He stood for a minute and thought hard, thinking that they probably would have gone to get a drink, so he started towards where he and been with her a little over and hour ago.  
  
He opened the door to the Three Broomsticks providing himself entrance, then stepped inside and let it shut behind him slowly, beginning his search for her outstanding red hair.  
  
When he had located her, his heart skipped a beat in happiness while he took a few steps towards her. His long strides were abruptly stopped though when he noticed the person accompanying her didn't have Kiana's long brown hair, but the short light brown hair that was Frank Longbottom's. James' heart imitated one on a roller coaster as it dropped to the floor, and flushed in anger trying desperately to avoid a confrontation.  
  
Lily looked up as she heard the front door slam louder than it normally did upon closing and saw a glimpse of her raven-haired boyfriend storming away.  
  
Her face fell as she swore under her breath and excused herself from Frank's company leaving behind a few sickles. She started back towards Hogwarts wondering if James would listen to her at all.  
  
***funny how a little revising can make the whole thing sound better***  
  
Lily sat unblinking at the fireplace, in one of the comfortable red chairs place around the common room, but it wasn't all that comfortable. She had been like that for nearly an hour, because of her early departure from Hogsmeade, but it was almost time for the scheduled arrival back.  
  
Her suspicions were confirmed when the portrait swung open, and she gave a start but resisted an obvious search for James. Five minutes later, the flood of people coming in had stopped, but no one had yet to speak a word to Lily.  
  
'Word spreads fast,' she thought.  
  
She continued her thoughtless stare at the unlit fireplace, and unexpectedly the portrait slammed shut and the fat lady yelled in anger. It didn't take much to realise that she was very familiar with the violent slamming that was constantly occurring. She turned her head away from the boring pile of ash, to look for James and was shocked to find him standing next to her, red-faced, and looking ready to explode.  
  
"We need to talk," he said coldly, and she weakly nodded her head and stood up to follow him out of the room guiltily.  
  
She trailed him for ten minutes casting guilty, sad, and wanting glances in his direction, none of which he saw. When they came to the castle door he held it open until she had walked through, but passed in front her once they were openly outside. He led her to a large tree and stopped, using the trunk as a prop, and she slowly lowered herself down to sit beneath him on the damp grass.  
  
He looked down her and strained to talk as calmly as he could, "Lily, there's no easy way to talk about this, so I'll get right to my point. I saw you with Frank."  
  
Lily lowered her gaze and spoke softly, "I know."  
  
"Look Lily, I really like you, but for this to work, there's one thing you got to know."  
  
Lily looked up at him with unsure hope, "And what is that James?"  
  
"You don't, you won't, no way I say. You didn't, you doesn't, you isn't, you wasn't, you wouldn't, you couldn't, you oughtn't, you shouldn't, love nobody but me."  
  
Lily opened her mouth in protest, but he just sent her a look, and her mouth snapped shut as he continued his chastising.  
  
"You're mine, not his, you are, you is. I mean it, I seen it, I did it, I done it. I do, you knew, you can't, you shan't, love nobody but me."  
  
This time Lily just stayed silent waiting for her opportunity to speak.  
  
"That's all, that's it. I ain't jealous of the fellas that you hang around with. Don't pay no mind, and I'm telling you one more time. You don't, you won't. No way I say. You didn't, you doesn't, you isn't, you wan't, you wouldn't, you couldn't, you oughtn't, you shouldn't love nobody but me."  
  
"Now explain," he said expressing through his eyes that this was mainly her only shot.  
  
Lily took a deep breath, "Okay look James, this'll sound foolish, but it's entirely the truth. A couple of days before you asked me out, Frank had asked if I would go to Hogsmeade with him, and talk over a butterbeer. It was a harmless meeting. In fact he ended up questioning about what Silvanna thought of him. It was something that I thought after you had asked me would be rude to turn down."  
  
"Oh," James replied, taking in the information then spitting back out how he felt, "But why didn't you just tell me? Why use Kiana as a cover?"  
  
"Honestly? Because I thought you'd blow your top, kind of like you're doing now."  
  
James gave a little laugh and Lily looked at him with a smile spreading across her lips, "Is that all James?"  
  
"That's all, that's right. I ain't waitin', ain't thinkin', no maybes, no mights. My heart don't lie, and I'm telling you one more time."  
  
Lily was frustrated with how he wouldn't just accept it, even after he had seemed to, but also touched knowing he cared enough. Slowly she remembered something, and thought of how she could turn the tables.  
  
"You don't, you won't, no way I say. You didn't, you doesn't, you isn't, you wasn't, you wouldn't, you couldn't, you oughtn't, you shouldn't love nobody but me."  
  
"Uh James?" Lily asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes, Lil'?" he responded not quite sure what to make of her tone of voice.  
  
"Aren't we just a tad bit hypocritical? I mean what about you and Arianna last week?" she questioned, as James' jaw dropped in shock uttering some unintelligible words. If he had looked at Lily though, her grin would have made him not spit out the poor excuse that he did.  
  
"I was just helping her with her homework," he lamely responded.  
  
"Sure," she said slyly, and grasped his previous role.  
  
"You don't, you won't, no way, I say. You didn't, you doesn't, you isn't, you wasn't, you wouldn't, you couldn't, you oughtn't, you shouldn't love nobody but me."  
  
James grinned back as he figured out it was all an act, and he threw back some words at her in jest, still trying to make a point, but not as stern as he had been.  
  
"You're mine, not his, you are, you is. I mean it, I seen it, I did it, I done it. I do, you knew, you can't, you shan't love nobody but me."  
  
"Love nobody but me"  
  
"Love nobody but me."  
  
Now in hysterics they exchanged words that did not mean the scolding that they sounded like, and soon they forgot the point of their conversation and just got lost in the feeling of talking to one another again.  
  
"You don't"  
  
"No way."  
  
"You didn't"  
  
"You doesn't."  
  
"You isn't."  
  
"You wasn't."  
  
"You wouldn't"  
  
"You couldn't"  
  
"Love nobody but me."  
  
James reached out at took her hand pulling her to him continuing their playful banter.  
  
"You're mine."  
  
"You are."  
  
"I mean it."  
  
"I seen it."  
  
"I did it."  
  
"I done it."  
  
"You knew."  
  
"You shouldn't love nobody but me."  
  
"Love nobody but me."  
  
"Love nobody but me."  
  
James gave a lopsided grin and pulled her in for the make up kiss and hug. Then they promptly took one another's hand, lacing their fingers together, and headed back for the castle.  
  
A/n- ok so as my dumb head figures this out, Lily did stand up at one point. Yea I hope you liked it blah blah blah. Please review yadda yadda. See my foot's falling asleep so for every review I get I'll donate a quarter to the "Save The Sleeping Feet" project. Thanks a lot. Toodle Pip. ~Megs~ 


	7. My Girl

A/n- bwah. Here's chapter seven of my musical. Pretty much the last funny chapter. 

Disclaimer- The characters or the song do not belong to me. No infringement intended.

Song lyrics: "~My girl~" look like that due to the fact that italics won't work

My Girl 

       A month had passed since James had asked Lily out, which was a record for the man-who-went-through-many.

       As it was his first one-month anniversary, James decided to do something special for Lily, and continually taunted her about it every time he had a chance.

~~~

       It was a normal morning in the Great Hall. James was with the rest of the fab-four, and Lily was sitting not too far away chatting with Kiana and Silvanna.

       Lily was still wrapped up in her light conversation with the girls, when the fast rhythmic snapping started. Lily sent a glare towards the source, not surprised at all that it was her boyfriend and his friends, before she realised what was going on.

       "It's today," she though and groaned.

       As the snapping spread down the table, it slowly turned to clapping, and James slowly stood up.

       _"~All the guys are going blind from staring. But my baby she ain't even caring. And they're crazy if they think I'm sharing. Cause I know what they're after. And nobody else can have her cause she's-~"_

       James took one graceful step up onto the bench he was sitting on, and continued tribute while his friends joined him in the chorus. Lily was just staring with the most shocked look on her face.

       _"~My girl, a walking, talking angel baby. My girl, not a minute goes by when she ain't looking pretty. My girl, a 24/7 piece of heaven. God never another in this world, quite like my girl.~"_

       James sent a bright smile in Lily's direction, and she smiled back. He then took a daring step up onto the table, carefully avoiding the food lying there.

       _"~Eyes are shining like big green emeralds. It's a cuckoo love ain't no denying. When I kiss her lips I feel like flying. Man, she's something else, and I got her all to myself cause she's_~"_

James looked at Sirius, who quickly cast a moving charm, and invisible arms reached out to push the food to the side, leaving James room to freely move towards Lily's seat.

_       "~My girl, a walking, talking, angel baby. My girl, not a minute goes by when she ain't looking pretty. My girl, a 24/7 piece of heaven. God never made another in this world, quite like my girl."_

When he reached her, James reached over and grabbed Lily's hand, tugging on it. She gave him a pleading 'no' look, but he just pulled a little harder. She finally have in and came up with and, and he sent her a cute smile, looking straight into her eyes, which she promptly rolled, but smiled back.

_       "~The way she moves, the way she grooves. You know, she drives me wild with her wild child smile. Planets align when she's holding me tight. Blowing my mind it's such a rush. I can't get enough.~"_

James left Lilly standing there, and walked around the table, looking at and bragging to the people sitting there. Lily followed this with her eyes, beaming at his courage and the overall sweetness of his actions.

_       "~My girl, a walking, talking, angel baby. My girl, not a minute goes by when she ain't looking pretty. My girl, a 24/7 piece of heaven. God never made another in this world, quite like my girl.~"_

       James came back to Lily, and took her hands in his, and gazed into her eyes.

_       "~Uh oh, quite like my girl.~"_

Then Sirius, Remus, and Peter felt the obligation to play backup singers again.

**"*My girl*"**

_"~Oh yea.~"_

**"*She's looking pretty*"**

_"~My girl, a walking, talking, angel baby. My girl.~" _

He musically ended there, and gave Lily a hug, and a small kiss, but nothing more because there were ickle first years there. 

       As he held her close, he whispered, "Happy one month anniversary, Lils."  
       She grinned and returned, "Happy one month anniversary James. Thank you so much."

       He grinned at her, and then they pulled apart and retreated off the table. Sirius muttered a counter curse, and the group of Gryffindors continued to eat normally, while earning looks from surrounding tables.

A/n- end of chapter seven, and the official humour of it all. Alright. I'll put up the next chapter when I get home from nationals, just for Emili. Until then this is me saying bye, and I hope I'll do well at Nationals/AYOP. Wish Me Luck!!!


End file.
